First Meeting
by invisablchild
Summary: Not all first meetings or impressions are perfect. Let alone do they end in a good note. But despite this life is a mystery and adventure. True love is fought for, worked on it is not always easy, especially for those who do not think they deserve it.


**Authors note. Hello! It has been a while…. sorry. This is a short one shot I wrote my Sissy, Who loves Loki. Meredith is a character I created on her behalf. This is Meredith's first meeting with Loki. It has a bit of spoiler for my story Mischievous moon. That story is actually completed… I just never typed it up. But it will be typed and posted before Christmas. I missed writing and hopefully I will be able to make more time to write and post here.**

 **Please note that I only own Meredith and Luna my OCs. All the others are Marvels characters.**

 **With that being said enjoy !:)**

* * *

Ever since Luna had come into their lives, Dinner had become a family affair. Meredith Loved this. As far as she could remember it had only been her and her uncle Phil with the occasional Clint. Secretly she had always liked the idea of a large family, but that was something she thought she could never have in a family of agents and spies. Losing her parents and the infinite number of times she almost lost her uncle and "brother " has dashed away any thoughts of having a big family. That is until the day her uncle dragged this small wild brown spitfire into her office and life. From that point on everything changed. She adopted this girl inter her life along with every one that came with her. That included her psychotic Godly Brother.

When she first meets the Odison brothers they had not gotten off the right foot. In fact the very first words that where exchanged lead to war of harsh, snarky remarks exchanged by each other.

The night had started off like any other family night. It was filled with general fun with Clint trying to keep her and Luna at bay. They actual where not doing much except Meredith was currently trying to teach Luna Elfish. She knew Luna had a strong desire to learn as much as she can and because of the school contract she had signed Luna could not do much when she was board. Meredith believed that Luna would take to the language but she fought her every step of the lesson and the whole time the girls would occasionally break into elfish arguments on why the language was important.

One of these small bouts of debates had ended when Fury marched in with the Norse Gods in tow.

Loki took one glance and spoke, " Brother did you not call her the finger lady? (He points towards Meredith) My you where right there is more to her then just that finger." Loki spoke.

For once Luna did not make a remark but rather she backed away from the Irish psychiatrist. She shocked her head towards the poor unlucky God. Even Thor realized Loki's error before his younger brother had. " Loki…"

But it was to late Meredith turned to him and gave a glare that even Black Widow was scared of. No one moved and for a moment everyone thought she was going to attack. She took a breath and walked away muttering in elfish, " Luna you better keep you so called brother away or ill end him."

For the rest of the evening Luna had managed to keep Loki away from the psychiatrist. She did so by bringing up the possibility of learning magic, with Loki as her teacher. No one liked the idea. Everyone forgot the animosity Meredith had developed. That is until half way through dinner.

Talked continue, some where someone asked Meredith's opinion on mental health, which was the concentration of her Doctorate. It was a subject she was studying, but it was more then that. Mental health was her whole life. It was her passion. Because it was Meredith's passion in life, no one was surprised or could really blame Meredith.

" How can anyone get any help from one who is far from sane? The whole thing is simply a complete waste of time with no results."

" That is calling the kettle black don't you think." Meredith shot back.

" Oh but I have no bleeding heart blinding me from the farce that you call help. People like me can never find help from hopeless quim, such as you. You and your desire to aid the this mentally impair illness will end in failure."

A shrieking cry erupts from the girl across from Loki. Everything happened fast. One second she was still and in her seat but when the shrieking happened Clint struggled to pull off the table and her hands from fully wrapping around the idiot god's neck.

Meredith yelled in Elfish, " Amin feuyal ten lle !( you disgust me!) Ego! (Be gone!) Utinu en lokirim! (Son of snakes!) Sevig thû úan (you smell like a monster!) Clint lifts her of the table and proceeds to carry her away but Meredith slams her body down ward this time yelling in Galec, "asap (Ass!) Tá tú ag an trip! (You are the failure!) "

This time Clint manages to get her away from the table, but she would quit, " am Man? (Why!) "In elfish but then switched to Gaelic, " Ná fhios agat go bhfuil an cailín cherish tú ceann de na amú ama. (Don't you know the girl you cherish is on of these waste of time!) How dare you hurt her!"?

At the mention of Luna both turned to the teen. Tony had his arm around her stopping her from moving. She looked troubled. Seeing how her cousin looked calmed Meredith. She could not believe what she just made Luna feel. Family was important to Meredith, but she knew that it mattered even more to Luna because she never had much of it before the Norse gods and heroes came into her life.

Clint let her go but he did not leave her said. He stayed vigilant, watching to see if she would jump across the room to attack once again. But she didn't instead she said, "Gwaem (we go) I wish to no longer see this waste of effort." from elfish to English it did not matter.

Everyone understood that what the god of mischief just said ripped a rift between the two. No one knew what it would take to fix the first meeting between the two.


End file.
